The Will Of A Hero And A Tsundere Goddess Can't Defeat The Demon King
by ArkenX
Summary: Izuku dies a premature death during the battle trial. Taking One For All with him he meets with a shrine goddess that he has worshipped for his entire life she decides to help him out and let's him complete his dream in another world. What that dream is obviously a hero and she'll do everything she can to help on his way..


"A Will be the hero and D will be the Villain team this group will be starting the Indoor battle training exercise off," All Might said with a loud rambunctious laugh. He didn't think any harm could come of this after all Bakugo and Midoriya needed to work off the tension between them and well he thought this was the way to go about it, after all, that was the worst thing that could happen.

While All Might was thinking about how successful his plan was gonna be the two students in question were reacting differently to the news that they were gonna fight each other in the very first training exercise.

Katsuki was ecstatic no, that couldn't bring due justice to what he was feeling at the idea of fighting someone but when he heard his group was gonna be going against Deku's, the fucking piece of shit was gonna pay him back for all the laughs the bitch had over the years at his expense. He was over here thinking the damn useless bastard had no quirk only for the little shit to not only pass the entrance exam but get into the fucking hero course. He was gonna make sure the shitty bastard got what he deserved during the training exercise. Bakugo directed his glare at Deku to try and communicate how dead the little shit was after they started the fucking exercise.

Izuku meanwhile was having a blast freaking out about having to face his not only long-time bully but his even longer time childhood 'friend'. If you could even call Bakugou that anymore at all by this point, Izuku was visibly scared and rightfully so his childhood tormentor was gonna be his opponent during this training exercise he knew it would be dangerous for him and maybe even Uraraka and she could also end up being caught in between him and Bakugo's deathly dangerous fight as he knew that Bakugo wouldn't attempt to hold back as that would be a direct insult to his Pride. Izuku knew from experience he had by now been in enough situations where if he even dared to talk back to Bakugou he would take it as if he had just been personally offended by whatever Izuku has said, and well nobody ever talked back to him either and if they did well he thought whatever he was gonna do to them they deserved it.

Their thoughts were simultaneously interrupted by All Might who had directed them towards where they were gonna have their training exercise but what they didn't know was that this was going to be the last time Izuku would be seen with life. At least by his classmates but none of them knew this and nobody would until after the bloodbath of an exercise finished.

Bangs and screams could be heard by the rest of the class through the speakers as they were in the monitoring room staring blankly at the empty screens that had been promptly knocked out by the force of the explosion that had collided with Izuku directly who had caused the massive explosion that had left their ears ringing was Bakugo and they could only guess on how it turned out for Izuku as the last thing they saw was Izuku taking the brunt of the explosion head-on without being able to guard himself and then All Might without wasting any time left the room sprinting wishing nothing had come out of the room and collectively the class agreed that they should go as well. With this everyone was heading to check if Midoriya was okay but he had already passed away with his body having been blown apart.

* * *

All Might he was supposed to be looking out for his successor, grooming him to become the next beacon of light, Midoriya had taken that role as his successor and he replace him once he got out of U.A but Izuku his... his successor he was supposed to be training it was just supposed to for him and Young Bakugou they were supposed to fight over their past so they could become better friends or leave whatever past they had behind. He couldn't have known, no he knew… he knew what was gonna happen but he didn't think Young Bakugou would have pulled through with his attack, no he had known once they started that look on young Midoriya was scared of him he didn't know the extent as to how much Young Bakugou hated Midoriya, he couldn't have known that is was this bad.

No how could he not have Izuku eyes ha practically been begging for him to not be pit against Bakugou but he had gone ahead and done it thinking against his better judgment that they would work it out. This was not what that looked like, young Bakugou had not heeded his warning and pulled away like he thought he would have And Izuku poor Izuku he couldn't even look at him neither did he know where to look he had been blasted apart this couldn't have been happening, Izuku he was gone he couldn't be he wasn't supposed to die here he was supposed to be his successor he had trained him for the whole summer he had gotten to know Young Midoriya and had begun to see him as his son. But he wasn't anywhere to be found the only reason he knew he wasn't just hiding was.

His top half was sitting there just laying smoke still coming out of his corpse half his body was gone with the blast and the other half was starting to smell of burning flesh his blood was still leaking out of his torso, he had seen dead bodies, he had interacted with dozens of crimes an he always regretted their death had happened and promised to bring down whoever did it to them but the perpetrator was one of his students who was only now beginning to understand what he just did and his expression hadn't changed much except that he know bore a grin on his face he was proud of what he did and now he was walking over to Izuku corpse and was about to kick it over until he had been stopped by a confused All Might.

This all happened before the rest of the class had gotten there and when they well they had to throw their stomachs out and they couldn't even think about anything else except for the corpse of their new friend they had barely gotten to know him some who did could understand why this had happened he was an incredible person and them just couldn't understand why anyone would do this some thought that he had tried to use his quirk but it had backfired. Well, that was until they started to sober up finally heard what Bakugou was yelling.

"Damnit Deku you useless, piece of shit why didn't you dodge huh or was it because you are a quirkless piece of shit"

Bakugou did this he had done it on purpose, he had done this.

"Huh get up you useless shit I said get up, I knew you quirkless shit I know told you not to enter U.A, you should have listened I warned you of what would happen if you had listened to if you had at least listened then I wouldn't have had to put you do-"

A swift chop delivered to the neck by All Might was what stopped Bakugou from finishing his sentence he should have knocked young Bakugou before the students had come but they had heard him rant and what he said wasn't good there would be no way that they hadn't heard him.

The sirens of Recovery Girls bots could be heard after they had picked up all they could find the bots began to go back and Recovery girl would get a horrific surprise when she heard Izuku had come back after his fight she was ready to scorn him but when his body was brought in a bag she had immediately stopped herself from letting the next words come out of her mouth. He promised to not come back injured and that he would be back so soon, she had gotten friendly with the boy over a short time he had such a bright future ahead of him and now that was taken away from him.

Izuku didn't understand what had just happened he was just fighting Kachan in the broken down room when Kachan had pulled the pin on his grenade gauntlet and then bang an extreme amount of explosive energy came at him and then, his whole vision was filled with blinding light and explosions had racked his body with holes which had caused him unbelievable amounts of pain which he had never experienced but the feeling of searing heat was similar to that of when Kachan had bullied him when he was younger. And then as soon it came it all just disappeared like it never happened and then he woke up.

Izuku didn't know where he was when he woke up, it didn't look at all like recovery girls infirmary and well he was beginning to wonder what he was doing in this room. The whole room was all black except for the chair he was sitting in and the throne that sat right across from him and the weird thing he noticed was that he was lit up and the space around him as well but there was no beam of light coming from above it just sorta came from the floor which weirded him out slightly because why did they perfectly working lights in their floors.

"Hey Izuku...are you finished looking at the floor," Aqua said with a twinge of sadness in her voice she was Izuku's god he had prayed to her and she gave him protection since he was young he had always come to her shrine. She was never praised as one of the most important goddesses but Izuku never really cared about that and well she got attached to him. Aqua would oversee him while he was at the shrine her powers couldn't do much on earth but she gave all the blessings she could give him while he was there and she was glad to see him every time but she didn't know that much about his life which she wished she would have.

Izuku Midoriya was bullied for his entire life by so many people and he had never done anything, nothing bad to receive this type of treatment and if so karma usually tried to balance everything but this didn't make any sense his entire life he was as humble, as polite as humanly possible except for having maybe having naughty thoughts about the opposite sex which was to be a given as he was a teenager and everyone had them but other then that he was one of the best people ever he wanted to do become a Hero a popular job down on earth which ended many lives quicker then they should have but he still wanted to become one. He wanted to help even though he knew he was quirkless, she knew most early deaths came with this condition because of constant bullying causing them to commit suicide during there teens but even if they didn't then eventually they would take their own lives later down the road.

This was not the case for Midoriya he had managed to gain acceptance into a hero school she had heard this from him on his last shrine visit and she was hoping to find out all about his experiences but here he was and his profile it read on that he was killed during an exercise with his bully which had flat out destroyed Izuku's body the Kid who had done this his name was Bakugou he was the cause of all it all he had murdered and blown him away when they had only been enrolled in that school for a couple of days. Bakugou was the one who had finished her poor Izuku's life she knew something had to happen karma was gonna hit him back. She decided to go read on to the last portion because she knew that this would be the highlight of his life.

She… she couldn't believe a single word of it Friends listed none, Lovers listed none and his only Family deceased Inko Midoriya... this-this had to be unreal Izuku was impossibly good for all the stuff he had been put through and he had never made any friends nor did he have anybody ever love him. That list had to be wrong the list she knew it was supposed pages long but it only had two names. The other lasting relation he had other than his mother was with a man named All Might and with his only connection to him being a mentor, which had only been for less than a year and already the name was starting to fade from the magically imprinted document.

She didn't know what to say to him how would she go about the whole thing she usually got to know the person and talk to them. But know now she didn't what to say to him his whole life was miserable and to let him know that she was the one looking over him for all those years without doing a single thing. How would she even begin to tell him that he would be able to do nothing in heaven? And she definitely couldn't revive him like they did that one other time, that wouldn't work anymore they would try and kill him it had only worked last time because that man claimed to be a messenger from the gods. That excuse would only work one time was she supposed to give him an extra blessing or just pass him on to heaven and not dwell on the fact that her most devout worshipper had died and didn't stop it. But she knew one clear thing, she didn't know how to deal with this at all.

"Um miss where am I," Izuku asked the girl sitting right across from him, once he got a good look at her Izuku noticed she resembled the statue from his shrine that he made sure to take seasonal trips to but before he could ask why she was here she raised her head to face his and she said the words that would change his nonexistent life.

"Izuku Midoriya You have Died and I am Aqua the Goddess of Water the same goddess which you have always visited" with a monotone face. Why was she putting an act on, why was she so indifferent to this she knew he was gonna cry any second and she just wanted to go up to him, and just hug and cuddle and tell him it was all fine, tell him he was amazing and tell him everything was going to be fine but she kept her mask on like she always did.

Izuku had died, now he knew why all that played out in his mind when Bakugou shot him with the blast he hadn't deflected it like he planned but had instead taken the shot head-on. And he was dead there was no redo no way to go back and if what she was said was true she didn't feel a single hint of remorse, and that meant there was no way he could become a hero anymore.

He had been killed by Kachan his lifetime bully. He was Izuku a quirkless good for nothing he had no friends and no purpose so he sank his face in his palms and did the only thing he could do...he cried, and Aqua did nothing.


End file.
